


The Morning After

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [72]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, i guess, mentions of drunk sex, possible dubcon, tagging so i dont get in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has to do the walk of shame. (not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint slowly blinks his eyes open as the light streams into the room. He groans out loud and wonders what happened last night. He rolls a little too far and falls off the bed with a grunt, taking the sheets with him. 

Which was odd for a number of things. 1) He didn’t have sheets this soft. or this white. 2) His bed was supposed to be against the wall so that he wouldn’t roll off. 3) He was naked. 4) His ass and lower back hurt.

Clint sat up, sheets covering his nakedness, and rubbed his pounding head. 

First things first. Try to remember what happened last night.

Okay, so there was a party for some snooty level 8 agent or something like that. Some junior agent spiked the already spiked punch, Natasha was there, and she was trying to play matchmaker with Clint, so that he wouldn’t sulk about Coulson not noticing him. Then… there was a lot of drinking. 

Clint groaned, he can’t remember what happened next.

The sound of the doorknob rattling made the archer look up, if only to see Phil Coulson looking impeccable in a suit so early in the morning. 

Wait.

No way.

_No fucking way._

Holy shit.

Phil took one look at him, and smirked. His eyes slowly mapping Clint’s body. “Good Morning.” He said like this wasn’t completely freaking the hell out of Clint.

"Uh…" Clint responded intelligently.

Phil shook his head with a smile that looked so…  _fond._  Clint wasn’t sure how to proceed. “You better hurry up. Unless you want to be late in training the junior agents.”

"I… uh…"

"Come on." Coulson threw him his shirt from last night and Clint quickly put it on. "Get up. Fury is expecting me in the briefing room in 10 minutes." Followed by his pants from last night, hitting him in the face. Clint looked around for his underwear, before he remembered that he went commando. He stood up, zipping up his pants, and roaming the room for his shoes. 

When he was just about out the door, Coulson grabbed his wrist, and pulled him in for a soft, chaste kiss. Clint did not squeak. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar. Phil smiled at him and looked just about as dazed as Clint felt. “I’ll pick you up tonight at the range around 8?” Phil said, biting his lips which was probably a little too distracting.

Clint nodded instead, not sure if he could trust his voice. 

Phil grinned at him and finally lets go of his wrist, Clint made his way out of his handler’s quarters.

Fellow agents looked at him as he walked by, and why wouldn’t they? Clint was wearing the same clothes he did as yesterday and was sporting kiss marks all over his neck, all the while walking a little funny. 

Clint didn’t care. they could stare all they want. He apparently slept with Phil last night, and his handler fucked him so good he could still feel it. Clint doesn’t remember the sex, which really bums him out.

On the bright side, he has a date with Phil tonight. Just thinking about it, makes him grin like an idiot. 

He would’ve ran to Tasha to ask her about what happened last night and to tell her what happened this morning; if only he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WitchWarren

Natasha took one look at him and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow along with a knowing smirk. “You look thoroughly ravaged.”

Clint grinned at her. “I feel it too. Thanks.” He sat next to her on his bed and stretched (Wow, he was  _really_  going to feel Coulson all day, won’t he?) “What are you doing here anyway?”

"Well, I was going to give you the usual" She glanced over at the glass of water and a few pills for his apparent headache. "But it looks like you don’t need it." She teased.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do need that." He grabbed for the pills, but winced when his back complained. "On second thought, can you pass them over?"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him but handed him the medicine anyway. “I’m guessing you don’t even remember his name right?” Clint downed the pills as quickly as he received it.

"Who? Coulson?" Clint asked.

"What do you mean Coulson? You didn’t leave with Phil."

"Huh." Clint said out loud, "Really? ‘Coz I’m pretty sure I woke up in his bed." Natasha’s smile turned sly.

"I want details." She demanded.

"I don’t have it." He confessed. "I don’t remember anything past my 8th shot."

Natasha sighed. “Typical.”

"So… the guy that I left with, what did he look like?"

"Lean. Sharp Jaw. Blue eyes. Thick hands." She recalled, leaning back on her arms and staring up at the ceiling. She glanced at him with a knowing face.

"So nothing at all like Coulson." Clint said sarcastically. "Great. Just great."

"Just means you have a type." She shrugged.

"I didn’t have a type before I met Coulson! I didn’t even care about sexual preference. As long as they were willing to fuck, I’d take. I was practically a slut." Clint groaned into his hands. "Oh God. Coulson gave me a type."

"Stop being melodramatic. This just means you want him more than you let on. Now that you’ve basically had a one night stand with him, that means you can get over him faster." Natasha explained.

Clint started wringing his hands. “What if- What if I didn’t?” 

Natasha straightened herself. “What do you mean you didn’t? You look like you were fucked six ways to Sunday. There is no possible way you ‘didn’t’.” 

"What if it’s not a one night stand?"

"Tell me you didn’t become fuck buddies with him. Please tell me you didn’t." She glared at him. "You know how those things end Clint. It’ll end badly and him being your handler-"

"I didn’t!" He denied. "At least I think I didn’t. He’s picking me up at the range later at 8."

"A date?"

"I think?"

"Clint! That’s great. I’m happy for you." Natasha gave him a hug as friends would after you told them that you have a date with the guy you’ve been pining over for years. "You do know that if he hurts you, I reserve the right to hurt him back." She held him at arms length.

"You won’t dare." Clint gave her a skeptical look.

"Try me." Natasha smiled at her. "I don’t have many friends so I really don’t like people who hurt them, Clint." 

"Aww, Tasha. I knew you cared." Clint cooed.

"Shut up." Natasha shoved him and rolled her eyes. “Get cleaned up already, will you? You reek of sex.” She stood up and walked towards the door. “I’ll meet you at the mess for lunch later.”

"Roger that." Clint grinned at her before she closed the door.

It’s nice to have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/99064287121/i-had-a-vampires-kiss-today-and-garlic-fries-i)


	3. Chapter 3

Admittedly, being an hour early for your date shows that you’re a little bit too eager about it, but if your date happens to be someone like Clint Barton, the extra hour could be used to watch him practice in the range. Not that Phil doesn’t normally do that already.

So yeah, there Phil was, quietly watching Clint fire arrow after arrow at the targets before him, each one hitting its mark, Phil watched the muscles in Clint’s arms flex, pulling the bowstring back, His posture, always perfect, the sweat rolling off of his face and following the taut muscle that covered his back…

Okay, so maybe Phil was there to observe Clint as someone romantically interested rather than as someone professionally dedicated. So, sue him.

"Hey," Clint greeted with a grin once he noticed Phil was there, which was about a second after he ran out of arrows. "I thought you said 8?"

Phil smiled, he didn’t intend for Clint to stop, “I did, I just finished early.” Truthfully, Phil had rushed to finish his work by 1830H so that he could start cleaning up and head as soon as he could to the range, but he’s not telling Clint that.

"Oh, okay. Cool. Let me just shower and-"

"No, you don’t have to do that." Phil restrained his groan. Only years of practice made it possible. "I mean, you can go on with training. I don’t mind waiting."

"You sure? ‘coz I can clean up here real quick."

"I’m sure."

—-

Clint wrapped up his training 15 minutes too early but they still got out of SHIELD at 8. Phil planned to bring Clint to their favorite diner. The one they always ate at after a mission, familiar ground Phil kept on repeating to himself, plus it wasn’t that far so they could walk there, enjoy the quiet evening and just talk.

"So, Phil." Phil hummed in response, he found that his name was a nice sound when it came from Clint. "This is kinda awkward and I kinda don’t wanna ask because I don’t want you to-"

"You don’t remember last night, do you?" Phil asked, unsurprised. Although he was kind of hoping that Clint did remember their tussle under the covers, he guessed that with that much alcohol in your system, it would be hard to find the effort to remember things.

"And you want to know how you ended up in my bed?"

Clint nodded.

"Well, I don’t know which bar you were from exactly, but I found you in the back of that place, Ol’ Joe, I think? Some asshole was trying to force you into something you clearly didn’t want, based on the way you were pushing him away. I wanted to help, but before I could, you punched his lights out. It was comical if anything. That’s when you saw me. You walked right up to me, put your hands around my neck and kissed me against a wall. You kept on mumbling that you knew I would come to save you, kissed me some more before you asked to go back to my place. I brought you home and I guess I shouldn’t have trusted my judgement either, I was a little too drunk and I-"

"Wait, please don’t tell me you regret what happened between us." Clint interrupted.

"What? No, of course not. Not when it got me here with you, but I guess I wanted to apologize for not taking into consideration that you wouldn’t have given your consent if you were otherwise sober." Phil explained, a little bit more ashamed of his actions the night before.

"Phil, I can guarantee that you had my consent that time, I’m willing to bet that I was even very enthusiastic. Whether I’m drunk or not, if it’s you, it’s always yes. Anytime of any day, sir” Clint smirked at him.

Phil scoffed. “I’d still rather you were sober.”

"Yeah, me too. I wish I could remember the sex. I’ve been dreaming about it for so long and when it finally happened, I can’t even remember a second of it? Where’s the justice in that?" Clint said, melodramatically.

Phil laughed, trying to hide the way his face was starting to flush at Clint’s confession. “I guess I could be persuaded to perform a repeat performance if you asked nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105526734156/ill-update-the-prompt-list-once-i-get-a-decent)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/93696360651/never-force-someone-into-desperation-you-dont)


End file.
